


babe for the weekend

by Untoward



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Journalist Zuko, M/M, Mechanic Sokka, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, like disgustingly romantic, nothing more than canon and very brief internal monologue, tis the damn season au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untoward/pseuds/Untoward
Summary: Zuko couldn't handle the awkwardness after a while, so he clears his throat and moves around in his chair. “I might take my old car and drive into town, see if anyone is around. Say hi to a few people.”“Take a trip the Pitka’s Garage while you’re there.” Azula says with a smirk and before Zuko can say something back, or for things to go silent and awkward again he feels a hand rest on his shoulder. His Uncle was leaning across the table, his hand firm on Zuko.“It would be nice to see him again, Zuko.” Uncle says with a smile. “I hope you have a nice time, no rush coming home, alright?”Zuko could do nothing but nod.orZuko’s back home for the holiday seasons and he can’t help but run into his ex and question if leaving home to go to LA was the right thing to do.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	1. methodist and the school that used to be ours

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! just a little story based on Taylor Swift’s ‘’tis the damn season’ and ‘Dorothea’. A few things to note: 
> 
> • I tried to stay true to the songs so this is set in Southern American (Tupelo, Mississippi). So there might be some inaccuracies about the weather, geography and how same sex couples are perceived. I’m from London, UK so please don’t come at me too hard.
> 
> • I’ve given the surname ‘Pitka’ to Sokka/Katara/Hakoda because I googled popular Inuit surnames and picked one, if that is in anyway false or misrepresents the community please let me know. I don’t want to be insensitive.
> 
> • I could have done this in one but I got impatient and posted it in two. Hopefully the second chapter shouldn’t take more then a couple of days!  
> That is all, thank you and I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> re-edited 07/01/21

* * *

**23rd December**

** Tupelo, Mississippi **

“How has LA been treating you, Zuko?” Uncle Iroh asks, finally breaking the silence they have been sitting in for the last hour as they drive from the airport to his childhood home.

Zuko continues to stare out of the window, not making a sound. He watches the streetlights pass in a blur as he tries to come up with an answer. How has LA been treating him? Working as a barista in a coffee shop to make rent and then also making coffee for columnists and editors at the Los Angeles Times where he was interning is not exactly where he wants to be. He knew when he made the move to LA a year ago that he would not become an investigative journalist straight away, that a job title like that required years of internships and training. But he did think that he would be a least a little further ahead then he was now, exactly where he started a year ago.

“Zuko?” Uncle asks again, and that’s when Zuko turns away from the window and faces him. His Uncle gives him a reassuring smile, and the rear lights from the car in front of them gives Uncle’s amber eyes a little shine that reminds Zuko of when he was younger. When Zuko would fall off his bike and scrape his knee. Uncle Iroh would always be there, ready to clean his cut and put a band-aid on him and when Zuko’s lip would still wobble a little at the sting he was feeling, Iroh would flash him his smile and the little shine in his eyes would always make Zuko feel better. His smile has changed over the years, now there is more laugh lines in the corner of his eyes and his hair and beard have grown a lot greyer than when he was younger, but that smile still gives Zuko the comfort it always has.

So Zuko doesn’t tell him about how all he seems to be doing is making coffee for other people, and how every story he has pitched to his boss has been thrown in the trash. He doesn’t tell him about his shitty apartment and the so-called friends that seem to only keep him around because he sometimes gets perks from his internship. No, instead he smiles back at him and says “Good.”

Iroh stops at the traffic lights and grips the side of the steering wheel. “Good? Just good?” He asks Zuko, turning his head to face him. “You’re not going to elaborate? How is your job? Your new friends? My nephew has moved across the country and started a new life, I think I deserve more than ‘good.” Iroh lets out a little chuckle. “Meet anyone new, at least? A boy you might want to bring home?”

Zuko lets out a snort at that. During his time in LA, he has met no one he would ever want to bring home to meet his Uncle and sister. No one he deemed worthy enough. Sure, he slept with a few people but no one he likes enough to date. But, when you have already dated the best, everyone else seems to pale in comparison.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Iroh says as the lights turn green and he starts to drive again.

Zuko wants to kick himself for acting this way, being cold towards his Uncle is the last thing he wants. He would blame it on the jetlag but it’s mostly due to the last few months and how he feels his move and life in LA has amounted to nothing. How he’s a failure, and the only way he’s any better than his townie friends is that he’s a failure in LA and not Tupelo. He got out, that’s what he wanted, right? Then why does he feel so worthless.

“I’m sorry, Uncle.” Zuko says, his raspy voice coming out quiet. “My job and my new friends are good, like I said.” He sends his Uncle a smile before carrying on. “And no, I definitely haven’t met anyone I would want to bring home to meet you or Azula.”

Iroh makes a left turn and Zuko recognises it as their street. “So, I get nothing new, just the same stuff you told me on the phone a few days ago?”

“Nothing’s changed, Uncle.” Zuko says with a smile and at least that part is the truth. His Uncle sighs one more time and they sit in silence until Iroh is parking up in front of Zuko’s childhood home.

Zuko gets out of the passenger seat and shuts the door behind him. He makes his way to the boot, where he opens the door and takes the bag he has packed for the weekend and slings it over his shoulder. He didn’t pack a lot of clothes; he’s only staying for the weekend and he didn’t bring everything with him when he moved to LA so he didn’t need a lot.

He shuts the boot, and his Uncle locks the car. They are both silent as they step onto the pavement and start to make their way up the path when a familiar voice calls his name.

“Zuko?” At the sound of his name Zuko turns around to see Katara jogging towards him with a smile on her face. She is wrapped up in a big fluffy jacket and a scarf around her neck. The hood of her jacket is pulled up and her brown hair falls past her shoulders. She rushes forward and Zuko thinks she’s about to hug him, but she falls short, stopping a few steps in front of him. “You’re back.”

Zuko nods his head and gives her a small smile but seeing her again brings back an ache in his chest he was hoping to avoid this weekend. The thought was naïve, he will always feel that ache when he returns home.

“Yeah,” He replies to her, his voice coming out slowly. “Here for Christmas weekend.”

Katara nods her head and she opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted when Uncle comes to stand besides Zuko.

“Katara,” Iroh says with a smile on his face “What are you doing walking around so late?”

“Hey Uncle,” Katara replies and then shrugs her shoulders at his question. “I’m just coming back from the library, doing some last-minute studying before Christmas.”

“How are your studies going?” Uncle continues to talk and Zuko is grateful that he doesn't have to be the one to carry this conversation.

“Not terribly but could it always be better” Katara says but she lets out a little smile “excited to have my Christmas break.”

“I can imagine, you work very hard.” Uncle replies and Zuko notices Katara look down in embarrassment at the statement. Zuko smiles at how humble Katara still is.

“I’m assuming I’ll see you guys Christmas evening, for dessert?” Katara says looking back and forth between Zuko and Uncle. It’s a thing a handful of people in this town do. Go to the Pitka’s after they have Christmas dinner at home for dessert. Zuko doesn’t remember a year where they didn’t go over, but the thought of going this year fills Zuko’s stomach with anxiety. It must have shown on his face because Katara’s smile falls slightly when she looks at him, but Uncle is quick to answer.

“Of course, Katara.” He sends her his reassuring smile “There is nowhere else we would go.”

Katara smiles back at Uncle. “Okay, good. Well, I have to be heading home but I’ll see you guys on Christmas day.” She looks at Zuko then. “It’s good to have you back Zuko, we’ve missed you.”

Zuko tries not to think about who she means when she says  we  and tries to give her a small smile in return. “Thank you, I’ve missed you too.”

“I’ll let Sokka know you’re back in town.” And before Zuko can answer her, Katara is waving goodbye and waking down the street. Zuko watches her go and his stomach is once again filled with anxiety, but he doesn't linger on the street for long. Uncle places a hand on his shoulder and Zuko looks down at him.

“Come on, now. I know you have someone waiting at home for your arrival.” Iroh walks up the path and towards the door and Zuko follows him.

When he walks through the door, he feels like nothing has changed. The stairs leading to the upper floor are right in front of him and the banister is wrapped in the same gold tinsel that it's wrapped in ever year. The wall next to the stairs is lined up with multiple pictures of Azula, Zuko, Uncle and Lu Ten. Christmas decorations are littered across the hall and the air smells like jasmine tea, like it always does. Zuko takes in a deep breath and it gets caught in his throat at how comforting the sight of home is. He wanted to leave for so long but in that moment, he can’t seem to remember why.

He walks into the living room, his bag still on his shoulder. The Christmas tree is sitting in the corner, the ornaments that him and Azula made when they were younger covering the tree. Zuko smiles at the sight, every year they tell their Uncle to throw the homemade ornaments away and get real decoration and every year he scoffs at them.  “They are real decorations.”  He would insist and put them on the tree. It looks like a mess every year, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

The fire is going strong in the fireplace and on the sofa chair next to it sits Azula. She has her legs crossed and a cup of tea in her hands. When Zuko looks at her she gives him a little smirk.

“Welcome home, Zuzu.”

“Azula.” Zuko says with a nod. “Missed me?”

Azula scoffs at that and gets up making her way towards her brother. “Absolutely not, it’s been blissful having the house mostly to myself.”

“Right,” Zuko says with a smirk. “Is that why you waited up for me when you would usually be asleep at this time.”

Azula goes to say something but then closes her mouth, her lips pursing slightly. Zuko’s smirk only widens at that. Azula raises her fist and punches him on his upper arm. Not lightly.

“Azula!” Zuko whines, bringing up his hand and rubbing the spot where Azula punched him. She just smiles at her older brother and goes to move past him.

“Well, I actually do have to go sleep because I’m tired but – “ She cuts herself off and tilts her head to the side. A gesture Zuko recognises as her way to say all the things she can’t. Their upbringing, before they moved in with their Uncle has stunted their ability to express the way they are feeling. Their Uncle has tried helping them heal, by being there for them and putting a lot of money towards therapy but there are still things they need to work on.

“I know.” Zuko says quietly. “Me too, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Azula nods her head and makes her way towards the kitchen before disappearing up the stairs.

Zuko soon follows, bidding his Uncle a good night before walking upstairs and down the corridor towards his old bedroom. Zuko sets his bag on his bed and sits down next to it. He braces his hands on his knees and looks around. Nothing about his room has changed since he left, everything is the same as he left it. Even down to the pack of gum that he forgot on his desk the morning he flew out to LA. It’s almost like his Uncle hasn’t entered this room once for the whole year.

When he looks at his bedside table, he sees a bowl with loose change, a spare charger, a lamp and leaning against the lamp was a strip of photos from a photo booth that made Zuko’s breath hitch. He reached forward and picked up the strip of photos, taking his forefinger and tracing the lines of the one-person's face who always made him happy, who always knew what he was thinking, who could tell which smiles he was faking.

_They were walking around the carnival, one arm was around a giant teddy bear that Sokka had insisted he would win for Zuko. It had taken him four goes but he finally hit the target at the end and Zuko couldn’t help but give him a big smile when Sokka proudly handed him over the bear. His other hand was linked with Sokka’s, their fingers intertwined and after two years together holding Sokka’s hand still sent a thrill down Zuko’s spine._

_Zuko felt Sokka tug at his hand and when he looked up, Sokka was walking towards a photo booth. “C’mon, lets take some pictures.”_

_Zuko rolled his eyes playfully. “You really want us to be every cheesy couple that we see in the movies, huh?”_

_“We’re a couple at a local carnival, would you expect anything less from me?” Sokka said as he pulled open the curtain for the photo booth and sat down. “We’re finishing the night with a ride on the ferris wheel and I will be kissing you when we get to the top.”_

_“Of course, you will,” Zuko said with a fake annoyance in his voice. “There’s not even enough room for both of us in this photo booth.”_

_Sokka let out a huge grin as he tapped his lap and Zuko went willingly, no longer keeping up the pretense of not wanting to take cheesy photos with his beautiful boyfriend. Sokka’s arm went around Zuko’s waist when he sat on his lap and pulled him close. Zuko put the coins in and went to kiss Sokka’s cheek as the first flash went off._

There was four photo’s in the strip. The first one was a picture of Zuko kissing Sokka’s cheek, both of their eyes were closed and Sokka had a big smile on his face. The second one Sokka had pressed his cheek against Zuko’s, squishing their faces together. Zuko had an annoyed expression on his face but the little upturn of his lips showed how much he was enjoying the affection. The third showed Zuko throwing up the peace sign and Sokka resting his chin on Zuko’s shoulder. The last picture was always Zuko’s favourite. Sokka had suddenly attacked his side, tickling him so hard that Zuko had thrown his head back in laughter, the picture blurring a little around Zuko’s head. Sokka had tucked his head into the crook of his neck and Zuko can still remember the breath that he felt on his pulse. Zuko remembered how close they were, how tight Sokka’s arms felt around his waist. He remembered the feeling of warmth, safety and love that came from being in Sokka’s arms. 

He had kept the photo strip at home on purpose, seeing them every day would have brought back memories that would have made his heart heavy. He still thinks about Sokka everyday when he’s in LA, but the pictures would have made it worse. Zuko would question if leaving would have been the right thing to do even more than he does now, and he thinks about  that a lot.

Zuko lets out a sigh and places the strip of photos back against the lamp and starts to get ready for bed. He’s had a long day of traveling and the only remedy for that seems to be sleep.

* * *

** 24th December **

**Christmas Eve**

“Good morning, Zuko.” Uncle says cheerily as Zuko stalks into the kitchen. “Did you have a good night’s sleep?”

Zuko slowly settles into a chair next to the dining table. He runs his hand through his matted hair and let’s out a long sigh. He didn’t have a good night’s sleep, anyone can see that with the bags under his eyes, but he wasn’t about to say that to his Uncle. Before he can open his mouth, he can see Azula watching him from the chair next to his and he turns around to face her.

Azula was sat there, watching him quietly as she eats from her cereal bowl. Zuko furrows his eyebrows at her in question, but she doesn’t take his eyes off him.

“From the dark circles under his eyes, I can tell that he did not have a good night’s rest, Uncle.” Azula says as she lowers her spoon back into the bowl. “He probably has a lot on his mind.”

“Anything you want to talk about, Zuko?” Uncle asks as he sits down on a chair in front of them and pushes a cup of jasmine tea across the circular table. Zuko wraps his hand around the warm cup of tea and slowly shakes his head.

“No, nothing to talk about,” He lies easily, sending his Uncle a smile “Just jetlagged and the time difference made it difficult for me to sleep.

Uncle nods his head and Zuko can tell that he knew he was lying to him, but he didn’t say anything as his Uncle took a sip from his own tea.

“Do you have any plans to see your friends this Christmas eve, me and Azula were going to stay in, watch movies and make cookies – “ Zuko snorts at that and looks over at Azula who sends him an eye roll, “but you’re only in town for the weekend so if you want to spend time with your friends while you’re here then that’s okay.”

“What if I wanted to spend time with my friends tonight, Uncle?”

“Like you have friends.” Zuko mumbles into his cup of tea and Azula kicks his shins under the table. “Ow, stop hitting me.”

“Enough, you two, you’re both in your twenties.” Uncle says before looking at Azula. “And no, Azula, you can spend any day with your friends, Christmas eve is for family. The only reason I suggested it to Zuko was because he isn’t here for long.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” Zuko says and sends a genuine smile his way. “But I haven’t told anyone I was back in town, no one knows besides you and Azula.” Zuko takes in a deep breath when he remembers last night. “And now, Katara.”

“You saw Katara yesterday?” Azula asks curiously, pushing her cereal bowl away from her and leaning against the chair.

“Yeah, we saw her outside the house when she was walking home.”

“Well, I’m sure she told a certain someone about your arrival.” Azula said off handily, taking a sip from her own jasmine tea. No one said anything after that comment, all of them looking at their cups.

Zuko couldn’t handle the awkwardness after a while, so he clears his throat and moves around in his chair. “I might take my old car and drive into town, see if anyone is around. Say hi to a few people.”

“Take a trip to Pitka’s Garage while you’re there.” Azula says with a smirk and before Zuko can say something back, or for things to go silent and awkward again he feels a hand rest on his shoulder. His Uncle was leaning across the table, his hand firmly on Zuko.

“It would be nice to see him again, Zuko.” Uncle says with a smile. “I hope you have a nice time, no rush coming home, alright?”

Zuko could do nothing but nod.  
  


* * *

  


When Zuko parked his car between the Methodist and his old school, he couldn’t help but smile at the building.

Zuko hated school. He hated the teachers, who looked at him as the problem child who couldn’t reach his full potential. He hated the guidance counsellors, who saw him as a personal project to fix and not like a person who needed help. He hated most of the students, who treated him like shit. All Zuko wanted to do was leave, and when he did, he was happy. He would never want to go back but looking at the front of the building brought  up the only memories that made him smile when he thought about school.

_The November cold racked through Zuko’s body as he made his way down the front stairs of the school. He looked behind him when he reached the bottom of the stairs to see Sokka following him, shaking his head at the sight of Zuko._

_“You need to learn how to wrap up during the winter,” Sokka said as he went to stand in front of him “We might be in the South but that’s no excuse, I mean look at how red your cheeks are.”_

_Sokka brought his hand up and cupped Zuko’s red cheeks. Zuko nuzzled his head into Sokka’s hand and closed his eyes at the warmth. Sokka let out a sigh and took his hand away from Zuko’s face. He was about to complain at the loss of contact but when Zuko opened his eyes he saw Sokka taking of his flannel jacket._

_Sokka wrapped the jacket around Zuko’s shoulders and pulled him in so their chests were flushed together._

_“But now you’re gonna be cold.” Zuko mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Sokka’s waist. Sokka sighed dramatically, putting his arm around Zuko’s shoulder and pulling his head towards his broad chest. Sokka kissed the top of his head and then rested his chin on Zuko’s hair._

_“Maybe that will teach you to dress appropriately,” Sokka said teasingly “I’m joking, as long as my baby is warm that’s all that matters.”_

_Zuko lifted his head from Sokka’s chest and looked up at him. Sokka gave him a gentle smile as he leaned down and brought their noses together. Zuko closed his eyes and smiled at the contact._

Zuko lets out a small sigh at the memory and turns away from the school, looking at the garage ahead. The Pitka’s owned a garage that was next to the school and when Zuko drove into town he wasn't meant to drive there. He really was just going to walk around, go to a coffee shop, say hi to the few people he cared about. But as he was driving, it was like his muscle memory kicked in and he ended up parked in front of the garage.

He didn’t know what to do now, but he felt like he couldn’t move. He stared at the shop that he used to drive to so often in the past and it all felt so familiar to him.

When Zuko noticed someone walking out of the garage, his grip on the steering wheel tightened. Sokka looked the same, but also different. He looked more grown up then he had a year ago. He was wearing a navy-blue boiler suit covered in oil stains, his name on a white patch that was stitched into the left of the suit. His big leather jacket was worn over the boiler suit and the black backpack he always wore was thrown over his shoulder. His brown hair up in his wolf tail and when Sokka looked up Zuko felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

Sokka stopped walking, standing on the pavement opposite Zuko’s car. They were staring at each other through the windshield and Zuko did not know what to do. He was still gripping the steering wheel like his life depended on it and his breath caught a little when he was reminded how  _ blue _ Sokka’s eyes were. Sokka face was in shock for all of five seconds but then he let out a huge grin, making his eyes light up and that brought a smile onto Zuko’s face, his shoulder's relaxing and his hands slipping from the steering wheel.

Sokka kept on smiling at him at him and Zuko kept on smiling back, so hard his cheeks were starting to hurt. They must have looked crazy to any passer-by, two people in the middle of the street cheesing at each other. Sokka must have had the same thought because he soon gestured to the right with his head, and Zuko knew that was the way to the local park. Sokka wanted to walk, and presumably talk, so he took in a deep breath and opened the car door, making his way across the street.

* * *

They have been walking in silence since Zuko got out of the car 10 minutes ago. They haven’t even said hi to each other, just nodding their heads and falling into a comfortable silence. They both knew where they were going so there was no questions or hesitation when they walked towards the park.

When Zuko looked at Sokka, he was walking with his hands in his jacket pockets, his head tilted towards the floor. Sokka looked up at him and smiled when he noticed Zuko was watching and the sight sent a shiver down his spine, or it could be the very thin coat he was wearing. Sokka was quick to roll his eyes.

“Still haven’t learnt to dress for the winter?” Sokka says with a smile “I know you’re always unnaturally warm, but you have to be careful, I don’t want you getting hypothermia.”

Zuko let’s out a small chuckle and wrapped his thin coat around him. “I guess it’s gotten harder when I don’t have anyone to remind me to dress appropriately for the weather anymore.”

“You should’ve taken some notes when I was around,” Sokka says teasingly and then he takes off his leather jacket and drapes it over Zuko’s shoulder. “There you go.”

“Oh, no,” Zuko says quietly “you don’t have to do that, Sokka, I’m really okay.”

“Zuko, just wear the jacket. I’m wearing a shirt under this boiler suit, I’ll be fine.”

Zuko says nothing after that, just puts his arms through the jacket and pushes his face into the collar. He takes in a deep breath and it smells like Sokka’s cedar and sandalwood shampoo. It makes a smile spread across his face at the familiarity. When Zuko looks back at Sokka, he sees that his eyes are already on him and there is a small smile playing on his lips. Sokka clears his throat and shrugs his bag higher up his shoulder.

“So, LA?” Sokka asks gently, looking over at him. “How’s it going, you a big-time journalist yet?”

Zuko let’s out a little chuckle and he shakes his head. “Yeah, you know me, my articles get published every week and people are bringing  _ me  _ coffee.” Zuko let’s out a sigh before continuing “No, ah, still an intern but hopefully soon one of my article ideas will get picked up.”

Zuko looks over at Sokka who is still looking at him and Zuko can tell by the look on his face that Sokka is not buying any of his nonchalance when it came to the topic of LA, but he doesn’t call him out on it just yet.

“How are other thing in LA, your friends, your apartment,” there was a brief pause and then, “your boyfriend?”

“No boyfriend,” Zuko says quickly, shaking his head “people in LA are really different from what I’m used to so it’s hard to connect with people, but my friends are… great.” Zuko tries to say convincingly. “And for what I can afford, my apartment is great, too.”

Sokka stops in the middle of the grassy park, and Zuko stops too. They turn to face each other and Zuko feels his breath hitch in his throat at the look Sokka is giving him. His mouth is in a tight line and his eyebrows are furrowed as he looks Zuko in the eye and Zuko can tell Sokka knows he’s holding back. They were together for five years, they knew each other inside out and Sokka always had a knack for knowing when Zuko wasn’t giving him the whole truth.

Sokka lifts his hand and cups Zuko’s cheek gently. Zuko forgets himself and leans into Sokka’s palm instinctively, searching out the comfort he will always want. He hears Sokka let out a sigh of content and Zuko felt his thumb stroking the edge of Zuko’s scar. For the third time since he’s seen Sokka today a breath caught in his throat, and Zuko didn’t know where to go from here.

Luckily, Sokka did. He drops his hand from Zuko’s cheek and when Zuko opens his eyes he saw Sokka smile. “Hey, why don’t we get in my truck and we’ll drive down to The Blue Moon like we used too,” Zuko gave him a big smile at that “and we can… talk. Have a drink, do you have any plans for tonight?”

Zuko thought about his Uncle and Azula back home, how Azula was probably micromanaging their Uncle when it came to making the perfect cookie and then they would sit on the sofa watching Christmas movies. It was a nice thought, and he did miss them a lot, but he also missed Sokka terribly and his Uncle told him not to rush.

“No plans,” Zuko says quietly. “I’d love to go to The Blue Moon with you.”

Sokka nods and then without thinking reaches his hand out and grabs Zuko’s, but then its like his brain caught up with his body and his hand went limp in Zuko’s.

Without overthinking, Zuko links their fingers together and tightens the hold, running his thumb over Sokka’s knuckles. “Let’s go to back to the shop, I’m assuming your truck is there?”

* * *

_“I can’t believe I’m leaving in a week.” Zuko said, leaning against Sokka’s side. Sokka lifted his arm and draped it across Zuko’s shoulder, pulling him closer._

_They’re sat in their usually booth at The Blue Moon, tucked away in the corner. They usually come in here for celebrations with friends, family or a starting spot on the rare occasion they want to go out to dance._

_But this week, Zuko’s last week, he insisted he wanted to go to as many places in Tupelo that held happy memories. Because even though he was glad he was finally leaving, it would hurt his heart to let this place go._

_“I know,” Sokka said quietly, his lips pressing into Zuko’s forehead as he speaks. “I’m going to miss you like hell.”_

_Zuko bit his lip, trying to keep the question he’s been wanting to ask for months from slipping out. It was selfish to ask, he knew that. That’s why he hadn’t said it but the way Sokka was holding him and the way he was talking to him made it impossible to stop the words from coming out of his mouth._

_“Come with me.” Zuko asked, tilting his head up to look Sokka in the eyes. “Come with me to LA, you can work in a mechanics near the apartment and I can work in a coffee shop until my internship turns serious.”_

_Sokka rolled his lips between his teeth before letting out a sigh. “I’ve thought about it too,” he says gently, his fingers still running through Zuko’s hair. “I thought about it so much and moving across the country with you? That would be amazing, Zuko.”_

_Zuko felt tears forming in his eyes, because he knew where this was going, but Sokka carried on talking. “Can you imagine, us in California? We’d see all the sights and act like tourist for months and then I’d drive us to every beach on the weekends and spend the day swimming and getting ice cream. It would be wonderful.”_

_Sokka took in a deep breath “But I can’t, leaving has always been your dream and I’m so proud of you for doing it. You were made for so much more than what Tupelo has to offer you, but I like it here. Katara’s going to be a doctor and my dad isn’t gonna want to run the shop forever. That’s always been my dream and I can’t give that up.”_

_“I know,” Zuko whispered back, bringing his arms around Sokka’s neck and pulling him close “I’m just really gonna miss you.”_

_“Me too, baby,” Sokka replied softly, kissing Zuko’s forehead. “Me too.”_

“Hey Sugar,” Zuko looks up to see Brandy smiling down at him “you back in town?”

“Only for Christmas weekend,” Zuko replies, looking next to him to see Sokka smiling his way. He smiles back and turns to Brandy. “You missed me?”

“We all have,” Brandy says with a sweet smile, setting down the two beers on her tray in front of Sokka and Zuko. “Some more than others.” She gives Sokka a pointed look and Zuko can see the heat going to his cheeks from his peripheral vision. It makes Zuko’s smile widen. 

“I hope LA hasn’t changed you.” Brandy says and Zuko scoffs at that. 

“Never, Brandy, I promise.” Zuko reassures her and she nods her head firmly at that. 

“Good,” She points towards the bar with her tray. “I’ll be behind the bar if you need me.” 

The place was very busy, with it being Christmas Eve and all. There were friends and family all gathered for Christmas drinks but Sokka and Zuko still managed to snag their corner booth, it just freeing up when they first arrived. 

They were both sitting very close to each other, their thighs touching under the table but nothing else. They had been very touchy in the park and on the way to Sokka’s truck, but it was like a sense of awkwardness had fallen between them since they sat down.

Maybe it was the memory of the last time they were here together, Zuko didn’t know, but he didn’t want this awkwardness to continue.

Zuko took a sip from his beer before gingerly lifting his hand off his lap and bringing it towards Sokka’s hand. He slowly slipped his hand into Sokka’s, which was resting on his thigh and Sokka didn’t hesitate when he opened his hand, letting their fingers slide together for the second time that day.

“Please tell me this is okay,” Zuko whispers, leaning closer to Sokka so he could hear him. “I don’t want to overstep or make you uncomfortable - “

“Zuko, it’s us,” Sokka replies with a genuine smile on his lips. “With you, physical touch and closeness comes easy and it could never make me uncomfortable, alright?”

“But I don’t want you to feel like I’m leading you on, or - “

“You’re only here for the weekend Zuko, and I haven’t seen you in a year, let me have this?” Sokka squeezes his hand, “We used to see each other everyday, I think I can handle holding your hand in a dark corner.”

“That’s makes one of us.” Zuko says, his cheeks going red.

Sokka let’s out a little chuckle at the comment, taking his lips and bringing them to Zuko’s forehead, pecking him slightly. “You were always easily embarrassed.”

“You bring it out in me.” Zuko insists, leaning into Sokka more.

“One of my many talents.” Sokka whispers back, and they stay there for a few moments. Just siting in silence as they lean against each other, comfortably. “Zuko?”

Sokka asks and Zuko looks up, resting his chin on Sokka’s shoulder. “You know you can tell me anything, it’s me.”

Zuko nods his head slightly. “Of course I know that.”

“How’s LA been?” Sokka asks again but all Zuko does is rest his cheek against Sokka shoulder and closes his eyes, not wanting to answer the question everyone’s been asking since he returned.

Zuko can feel Sokka’s body move as he lets out a sigh, but he still snakes his arm around Zuko’s waist and pulls him closer. Zuko see’s Sokka grab the beer and take sip of it before putting it back down on the table and he started to peel the label off with his forefinger.

“I’ve got an apartment in downtown, but I’m staying at my dad’s for Christmas and I know it’s closer to yours, wanna come over to mine?”   


Zuko looks at Sokka and he knows what he’s implying, knows what’s gonna happen when they go to his and it fills Zuko’s stomach with butterflies.   


All he can do is nod, smile and say; “I’d love that.”  


* * *

“This room hasn’t changed since the last time I was here.” Zuko says with a smile, sitting on the bed as Sokka gathers his clothes from the floor. 

“Yeah, well, I don’t think I’ve been in this room since the last time you were here.” Sokka says breathlessly, taking his pile of clothes and shoving them in his wardrobe before closing the door.   
  
Zuko let’s out a chuckle, “You don’t have to clean up, it’s just me.” 

“It’s not ‘just you’, Zuko.” Sokka says seriously, making his way towards the bed and sitting down next to him. “You deserve the best, but I can hardly call my childhood bedroom the best.”   
  
“It might not be ‘the best’,” Zuko says with an eye roll “but it’s very special to me.” 

It comes out as a whisper and all Sokka can do is nod his head in agreement. This bedroom held many memories for them, including their first time and nothing can top that. 

Sokka slowly brings his hands to Zuko’s cheeks and cups them gently, bringing the tips of their noses together. He leans in and whispers against Zuko’s lips. 

“I don’t think you realise how much I’ve missed you.” 

Sokka says it so quietly, so gently and Zuko’s breath is ripped from his chest but he still manages to let out a strangled reply. 

“I don’t think _you_ realised how much _I’ve_ missed _you_.” Zuko says, a little choked up. 

Sokka doesn’t say anything in return, his eyes going from Zuko’s eyes, to his lips and then back. Sokka licks his lips slowly before asking; “Can I kiss you?” 

Zuko doesn’t reply, just closes his eyes and leans in. Their lips meet gently at first, both of them tentative. They slide together seamlessly and when Sokka nudges his tongue against Zuko’s lips and into his mouth, it’s like coming home all over again.

Zuko can’t handle them not being pressed together anymore, so he pushes his whole body up against Sokka’s as the kiss grows more frantic and Sokka takes Zuko by the hips and pushes him onto his lap.   
  
A moan is let out from Sokka as Zuko’s hand goes into his hair and pulls the hairband keeping his wolf-tail up out of his hair. 

Zuko pushes away from the kiss only slightly, his hands in Sokka’s hair, his body pressed flush against his and their lips still slightly touching. He whispers to Sokka; “Will you, can you - “ 

Sokka takes him by the waist and flips Zuko onto his back, ready to give him whatever he wants. 

Zuko hasn’t been as happy as he is in that moment in almost a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again, I appreciate every single one of you. Like all fanfic authors I thrive on comments so please let me know what you think! Hopefully it won’t be long with the last part.
> 
> come find me on tumblr - [blackjacck](https://blackjacck.tumblr.com/)


	2. the holidays linger like bad perfume, you can run but only so far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka runs his hand up and down Zuko’s arm, his hand warm against the cold December air and Zuko lets out a sigh of content. He makes himself more comfortable against Sokka’s body despite the fact he needs to go home. 
> 
> “C’mon then,” Sokka mumbles, kissing the top of Zuko’s forehead. “I’ll drop you off home but I’ll see you for dessert, right?” 
> 
> Zuko nods his head, leaning up to give Sokka a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. “Of course, there is no where else we would go.”
> 
> or 
> 
> Zuko's last few days in Tupelo before he goes back to LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me and reading part two!

**25 th December **

**Christmas Day**

Zuko has been staring at the photo on Sokka’s bedside table for the last 30 minutes, an uncontrollable smile playing on his lips.

Sokka was fast asleep, his warm breath coming out softly against the crook of Zuko’s neck. His arms wrapped tightly around Zuko’s waist, his hands resting in Zuko’s next to his head. Sokka’s chest was pressed flushed against his back and their legs were tangled together.

Last night was the best Zuko’s slept in the past few months, and he feels cheesy that it was the one night that he got to spend with Sokka, but it was the truth. Being intimate with him in more than one way made him feel impossibly relaxed and comfortable enough to get a good amount of sleep.

Zuko woke up at 11:00 and has been lying in bed for the past half an hour, making no move to wake Sokka up or get changed to go home. He just felt so incredibly happy lying there in Sokka’s arms, wrapped around his warmth made Zuko’s chest feel light. He knew it was Christmas day, he knew he should go home and help his Uncle and Azula cook dinner but all he wanted was to be in Sokka’s bed.

Not only was Sokka’s body keeping him from getting up, the picture on Sokka’s bedside table was also distracting him. It was the other strip of photos they had taken at the carnival and the happy looks they were giving each other in the photos made Zuko ache.

Zuko suddenly felt Sokka’s lip move against his throat, pressing a small kiss on the crook of his neck. Zuko let out a little sigh of content before moving his head to the side, giving Sokka more access. Sokka left a trail of open-mouthed kisses up Zuko’s neck and then to the side of his jaw. Zuko turned his head slightly so he was facing him and Sokka leaned into Zuko’s space, giving him a deep kiss on the lips. Zuko moaned into Sokka’s mouth, bringing one of his hands up to run his fingers through Sokka’s hair.

Sokka pulls away slightly, his lip still lightly brushing Zuko’s as he spoke. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Sokka.” Zuko whispers back, running his hands through Sokka’s loose hair. “I always preferred your hair out.”

“I know,” Sokka smiles back at him, bringing his hand up and running his forefinger across Zuko’s cheekbone. “But it always gets in the way, not very practical to have it out when you’re a mechanic.”

“Um, I can imagine.” Zuko turns around fully so his front is facing Sokka’s chest. Sokka lays back on the bed and Zuko rests his head on Sokka’s chest, running his warm hand up and down Sokka’s side. “So, yesterday – “

“You regretting it?” Sokka asks, his voice coming out as a whisper.

Zuko lifts his head so he was looking Sokka in the eyes and shakes his head slightly. “Yesterday was the best I’ve felt in awhile and that’s because of you.” Zuko moves up Sokka’s body and cups his cheeks. “Are you regretting it?”

“You kidding me?” Sokka smiles at Zuko and grips his hips tighter. “It was amazing being with you like that again, I just didn’t want you to feel like you were going backwards.”

“Not at all, I’d never feel that way when it comes to you.” Zuko reassures, resting his head back on Sokka’s chest. “It’s not going backwards; it feels more like coming home.”

Zuko feels his Sokka’s big hand go up and down his back, giving him a firm stroke and Zuko lets out a little sigh, closing his eyes slightly.

“I see you still act like a kitten.” Sokka says with a small laugh. “I’m glad that hasn’t changed about you.”

“What is it with this town and thinking as soon as someone moves somewhere else, they’ll change?” Zuko says pointedly, making no move to leaves Sokka’s chest. “A year in LA is not going to change 21 years growing up here.”

“I know, I know. I never had any doubt, it’s just nice to see.” Sokka insists leaning down to kiss Zuko’s hair.

“I should probably get up and go, you know, considering it’s Christmas and all.” Zuko says, but he makes no move to get up. “Do you remember when we put off telling your dad that we were together so we can carry on having sleep overs?” Zuko felt Sokka chuckle under his hand and he smiled into it his chest.

“Yes, I do and Katara got mad at me one day and told him you were my boyfriend.” There was a brief pause and then; “we used to sleep in until midday when you were over.”

“I guess some things never change,” Zuko says, lifting his head up to rest his chin on Sokka’s chest. “I wish I could stay here for longer, but my Uncle is probably wondering why I’m not preparing the carrots for Christmas dinner.”

Sokka runs his hand up and down Zuko’s arm, his hand warm against the cold December air and Zuko feels so content in that moment. He makes himself more comfortable against Sokka’s body despite the fact he needs to go home.

“C’mon then,” Sokka mumbles, kissing the top of Zuko’s forehead. “I’ll drop you off home but I’ll see you for dessert, right?”

Zuko nods his head, leaning up to give Sokka a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. “Of course, there is no where else we would go.”

They get ready after that and Zuko moves around Sokka’s room with so much ease it makes his stomach fill with butterflies. Even after a year of not being here, he still knows where everything is and still feels comfortable navigating the room. He doesn’t think that will ever go away when it comes to Sokka or his belongings.

Zuko and Sokka say nothing to each other when getting changed, comfortable in the silence that has fallen around them. They keep on smiling at each other, and Zuko notices his cheeks start to hurt but he can’t seem to relax his lips. He feels content, relaxed, _happy_. Something that he hasn’t felt in a long time.

He checks his phone to find 5 missed calls from his uncle and 8 unread text messages from his sister.

**Annoying Azula**

[16:10] **Annoying Azula**

Uncle wants to know if you’re coming home for dinner.

[17:35]

I’ll take that as a no.

[21:12]

You spent the day with Sokka, haven’t you?

[22:20]

I guess you’re not coming home tonight, please be safe.

[9:05]

Uncle has woken me up to start making dinner. It’s 9 in the morning.

[9:20]

We’ve delayed opening presents until you get back. So, hurry up.

[10:30]

Where are you? The carrots are waiting to be peeled and chopped.

[11:12]

You know phones are meant to be used to communicate with each other? Send me a text back, you jerk.

 **Zuko** [12:00]

I’m sorry. I was with Sokka all day yesterday, he’s dropping me off now. I’ll see you soon.

 **Annoying Azula** [12:02]

He lives. I don’t think its possible to think with your brain and not dick when you’re around him. Hurry up.

Zuko rolls his eyes at the reply and pockets his phone. Sokka comes to stand in front of him and stretches out his hand.

“You ready to go?” He asks sweetly and Zuko nods his head, linking their fingers together and walking out the room.

As they make their way down the stairs slowly, Zuko can hear Hakoda and Katara preparing the food in the kitchen. There’s the sound of knifes hitting chopping boards, and water boiling on the stove. Katara laughs loudly at something her dad says. Sokka step onto the last step with Zuko behind him and the step makes a creaking sound. Sokka hisses at the step and turns around to give Zuko an apologetic look. Sokka has always thought his family can be overbearing and invasive when it came to his relationship with Zuko, but Zuko has never felt that way. Sokka’s sister and dad care about him enough to take an interest, and they have never made Zuko feel uncomfortable. So, Zuko gives Sokka a reassuring smile and brings his other hand up to run it through Sokka’s wolfs tail in a comforting manner.

“Sokka?” Hakoda calls out, and then Zuko can hear two sets of footsteps make their way towards the hallway. “Are you finally up so you can help me and your – oh.”

Hakoda stops on the side of the banister and looks up at Sokka and then Zuko, before sending them a smile. Katara stops next to her dad and also looks up at them, but she sends a little smirk towards her brother.

“Merry Christmas, Zuko.” Hakoda says kindly. “I didn’t know you were here, did you spend the night?”

“Dad!” Sokka says, shaking his head angrily. Zuko keeps on running his hand through Sokka’s hair, comfortingly.

“Dad, don’t embarrass him.” Katara says soothingly, and Sokka mumbles out a little ‘thank you’, but Katara wasn’t finished. “That’s my job.”

Sokka sends her a glare.

“Yes, I stayed the night. You and Katara were asleep otherwise I would have said hi.” Zuko takes in a deep breath. “I hope that’s okay?”

Sokka goes to open his mouth, probably to say something along the lines of, _of course, it’s okay,_ but Hakoda beats him to it.

“It’s always okay,” Hakoda says with a smile “you two aren’t 16 anymore.” Hakoda inclines his head to the kitchen before speaking again. “Are you staying for Christmas dinner, Zuko? There’s plenty of food to make another plate.”

“Actually, I should have been home hours ago to exchange presents and help prepare for dinner.” Zuko let’s out a little laugh before saying, “Azula’s been texting me all morning, but we’re all coming tonight.”

“Aw, good.” Katara says with a smile. “Then Sokka can finally give you the present he’s been wanting to give you all year – “

“I’m just going to drop him off,” Sokka interrupts quickly, dragging Zuko down the remainder of the stairs and towards the door. “I’ll be home soon to help with dinner.”

“Goodbye!” Zuko calls out, before him and Sokka are out of the door and walking towards the truck. He vaguely hears Katara and Hakoda call back.

* * *

They have been sat in silence since they started their journey to Zuko’s. It's only a 15-minute car ride from Sokka’s and the silence isn’t uncomfortable, it gave Zuko time to think about what Katara had said before they left.

He had gotten Sokka a present, of course he had. Even if he hadn’t planned on seeing Sokka before Christmas evening, he knew he was going to see him then and he wanted to give this to Sokka since he saw it. But Sokka didn’t even know he was coming for Christmas and he still had something to give him. Katara had said he had been wanting to give it all year, and Zuko couldn’t help but wonder what that was

“Zuko?” Sokka says, squeezing Zuko’s hand that was resting on the centre console. Zuko looks back at Sokka who sends him a smile. “Are you okay? You kinda zoned out there.”

Zuko turns from Sokka to the window to see they were parked outside his childhood home. He looks back at Sokka and squeeze his hand back. “Yeah, I’m okay, I’m just thinking – “ He pauses and then let’s his head back fall back onto the seat. “Did you really get me a present?”

Sokka let’s out a little nervous chuckle at that and shakes his head. “I wouldn’t really call it a present, I -,” he bites his lip before taking in a deep breath. “It’s not really a big deal, just something that I found, and I thought you should have.” Sokka shrugs as if it’s nothing and Zuko has to fight to keep the smile from forming on its face.

“Well, what is it?” Zuko asks, “If it’s not a big deal, you can tell me.”

Sokka shakes his head and leans in, pecking him on the nose. “That’s not how it works, it’s still meant to be a surprise.”

“Mm okay.” Zuko pouts a little and Sokka kisses him on the lips, making the pout disappear. Zuko smiles against his lips before Sokka pulls away.

“Have a good Christmas dinner, I’ll see you later.”

Zuko squeezes Sokka’s hand one more time before letting go and opening the car door. “See you later.” He replies with a smile.

* * *

Zuko helps with what he can when he comes home. Azula insists there is still plenty of things he can do and Zuko rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything snide. He was out all day and night yesterday, the least he can do is help with dinner.

They exchange presents before they eat, Zuko giving his uncle a new teapot with matching cups and Azula a new yoga mat. Zuko got a new leather journal from Azula and a lovely set of pens from his Uncle.

_“We coordinated the gifts.” Azula says, already starting to pick up the bowl of carrots._

_“Now you have somewhere new to plan out your articles and present them to the editor.” Uncle smiles at him and Zuko smiles back._

_“Thank you, both of you.” He say’sto them and sends them a genuine smile._

“Where were you last night, Zuko?” His Uncle asks curiously, cutting into his roast potato.

“You know where he was Uncle, I told you last night.” Azula says with a smirk and Zuko glares at her.

“Azula I told you not to assume and even if he was it doesn’t matter, I just want to talk to my nephew about his life.” Azula shrugs her shoulders and looks up from her plate towards Zuko, waiting for him to say something.

“I spent the night at Sokka’s after we spent the day together.” Zuko says quietly, taking a bite of his food.

Uncle doesn’t pass any judgement; he never has and Zuko knows that, but he was still a little nervous when he mentions Sokka.

Iroh sends him a bright smile before carrying on. “And how was he? I’m assuming it was nice to see him again.”

Zuko nods his head. “Yeah it was great, we had a really good time.” Zuko shuffles in his chair slightly. “It was good to see him after so long.”

“It’s a wonder you didn’t have separation anxiety when you left, considering you spent all your time with each other.” Azula say’s teasingly and Uncle shakes his head at her.

“That’s enough teasing, let’s carry on with dinner and then we can get ready to go to the Pitka’s.”

For the rest of the dinner, Zuko’s chest feels light and happy. The light teasing him, and his sister do to each other, his Uncle giving them insightful advice that no one particularly asked for but they appreciate anyway. Talks of the house, work, tea and adopting a cat which Zuko is quick show his support on the idea. The whole atmosphere is beautiful and again, he can't help but think why he wanted to leave home in the first place.

His childhood was a horrible time, living with his abusive father and having his mother disappear when he was 12 was not the upbringing he would wish upon any child. After their Uncle took them in thing’s didn’t immediately get better, and even though his therapist had always said it was a process, Zuko was convinced that living in this town after everything that had happened would be nothing but pain.

But as the years had gone on, the number of good memories that he was building with his Uncle, his sister, his new _friends_ (he never thought he would have friends) and Sokka started to outweigh the bad. Being back home for the holidays has clouded all the reasons for wanting to move away in the first place.

He knows they’re there, if he thinks hard enough, the reasons aren’t all to leave home for the sake of leaving home. He wanted to be an investigative journalist, he always loved writing and when he joined the school newspaper, he knew that was what he was meant to do. The best place to do that was LA and even though the last few months were hard, he did love his life there most of the time.

Zuko didn’t expect coming home for Christmas to be as confusing as it has been.

* * *

“Right, are we all ready to go?” Uncle asks, putting on his jacket on.

Azula and Zuko are stood by the front door, wrapped up in their jackets, hats and scarfs. They both nod their head before Uncle sighs and shakes his head.

“I forgot something upstairs, I’ll be down in a minute.” Uncle says and makes his way up the stairs and disappears down the corridor.

Azula lets out a little sigh and Zuko turns to face her. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just – “ Azula takes in a deep breath. “You ought to be careful, Zuko.”

Zuko’s eyebrows furrow at that. “Careful? What do you mean?”

“You and Sokka, spending the day together, acting like you’re a couple, _sleeping with him_ ,” She shakes her head slightly. “It’s not going to end well.”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business, Azula.” Zuko says harshly.

“No need to get defensive, Zuko.” Azula sighs, shifting on her feet. “I’m just worried that you’ll get hurt, you’re leaving in two days. I know how hard it was for you the first few months out in LA, leaving Sokka after four years of being together took a lot and I’m proud of you. I’m not saying you shouldn’t have seen him, because that would have been impossible, but acting like you’re still together can really hurt you and as much as you annoy me, I don’t want that.”

Zuko was about to open his mouth and say again that it was none of her business, that he could handle himself, but they were interrupted when their Uncle comes down the stairs.

They make their way to the Pitka’s and throughout the car journey all Zuko can think about is what Azula had said, because he knows she’s right.

* * *

The conversation that Zuko and Azula had before they left the house had put him in a sour mood.

They were one of the last to arrive, greeted at the door by Hakoda. He had taken their jackets and ushered them into the living room, saying that plates of cake will be out soon.

Everyone is in the living room, Katara and Aang sat on the floor with Appa draped over their legs. Suki, Ty Lee and Mai sat on chairs that were in the corner. Azula goes over to them straight away, sitting on the vacant chair next to Suki. His Uncle goes to join Piandao, Bumi, Pakku and Jeong Jeong who are playing a game of Pai Sho. Bato makes his way past Zuko, saying a small hello before going to help Hakoda with dessert.

He looks over to see Sokka and Toph sat on the two-seater sofa. Toph has said something to Sokka which has made him throw his head back in laughter, small crinkles forming in the corner of his eyes and Zuko can slowly start to feel a smile gracing his lips.

Zuko says a quick hello to everyone before making his way towards Sokka and Toph. Sokka looks up at him and smiles again. Zuko smiles back before clearing his throat.

“Hello Toph.” He says gently and Toph quickly stands up, punching him in his arms. “Ow.”

“Hello, sparky,” she says cheerily. “How was your Christmas?”

“Good, thanks. How was yours?”

“Yeah, it was okay. Parents were a little overbearing as usual, but what can you do?” Toph lets out a dramatic sigh before pointing towards Aang and Katara. “I’m gonna go see what Appa is up to, have fun with your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my – “ but before he can finish, Toph has gone past him and made her way towards the golden retriever.

Sokka looks up at him and smiles brightly, tapping the seat that Toph has left vacant. Zuko sits down slowly, but before he can get comfortable, Sokka is already wrapping his arm around Zuko’s waist and pulling him into his side.

“Oh.” Zuko says softly.

“Is this okay?” Sokka asks, and while he is still thinking about what Azula had said before they left, he didn’t have the energy to turn down Sokka because he was soft and familiar and so _comforting_ it was insane. So, all Zuko did was nod.

Sokka falls back onto the sofa cushions and Zuko pulls his legs up. He rests his head on Sokka’s shoulders and brings his hand towards his chest. Sokka rubs small circles into his hip before moving up to Zuko’s hair and running his fingers through it.

“You okay?” Sokka whispers and Zuko looks up at him before fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.

“Yeah.” Zuko replies in his raspy voice and Sokka lets out a sigh.

“We’ve known each other for years, you know I can tell when you’re lying to me.” Sokka pauses and then says; “but I won’t make you tell me what’s wrong if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“I just have a lot on my mind is all,” Zuko says truthfully. “But it’s Christmas, we can talk about it later.”

Sokka nods his head and then kisses him on the forehead.

“Zuko,” Ty Lee says loudly and everyone in the room turns to face her. “How’s LA? Is it amazing? How’s the writing going? Have you been to Hollywood? Have – “

“Ty Lee,” Mai says slowly, sighing before she leans in and kisses her on the forehead. “Give him a chance to speak.”

Zuko looks around to see everyone’s eyes are on him, the game of Pai Sho has stopped, Aang, Katara and Toph have stopped playing with Appa. Bato and Hakoda have paused in the entrance of the living room with plates of cake in their hands. Everyone is looking at Zuko and smiling.

He can feel his shoulders tense up and soon Sokka’s hand moves up and down his arm gently. Zuko takes in a deep breath before answering.

“LA has been good,” He tells everyone with the best smile he can come out with. “I’m still an intern but I’m looking for a lot of interesting stories and pitching them to the editor so hopefully one will get picked up soon.” Him and Sokka get up from their lying position when Bato comes and hands them over a plate of cake. Before he starts to eat he turns to Ty Lee and says. “And yes, I’ve been to Hollywood.”

“We’re all so proud of you, Zuko.” Hakoda says, sitting down on a chair next to Bato. “Ever since you were younger it’s been your dream to go out to LA and be a writer and you did it.”

Everyone one else mumbles in agreement, and Zuko smiles at them before slowly turning back to Sokka. Sokka is looking at him curiously, his eyebrows furrowing slightly before he gives him a small smile back.

Zuko takes a bite into his cake, knowing this will be bought up later.

* * *

In the Pitka’s back garden, there is a small swing set that Katara and Sokka used when they were little. When Zuko had gone over to theirs, they always ended up there, swinging until Zuko’s motion sickness would kick in and they would lie on the grass looking up at the sky for hours.

That is where they ended up after they finished dessert, Zuko on one swing and Sokka on the other. They are swinging gently, their presents for each other gripped in their hands. Zuko goes to say something, because they have not spoken in a while when Sokka starts to speak.

“When I asked you this yesterday and you didn’t answer I decided to let it go, because I missed you and I didn’t want to taint what little time we have together.” Sokka says, his eyes going from his shoes to Zuko’s face. “Every time LA is brought up; you try to act like everything is great. You put on a smile and you say something along the lines of ‘yeah, I might still be interning but everything is great’ but I can tell it’s not.” He takes in a deep breath before continuing. “You know you can be honest with me, right? It’s just me.”

“I know.” Zuko says quietly, turning his head so he was facing the rest of the garden and not Sokka. “It’s just hard, Sokka.”

Zuko can see Sokka about to say something else but he carries on talking. “I feel like I’ve been there for a year, I’ve made no real friends. Not that I was great at doing that anyway, but the friends that I have made only keep me around because of the connections I have thanks to my internship.” Zuko chuckles before carrying on. “That internship. I knew I wasn’t going to be a journalist overnight; I know I had to pay my dues but I keep on getting turned down. I feel like I’m going to be stuck in this cycle forever.

Zuko pauses before continuing. “And being home, back here with Uncle and Azula,” he turns to face Sokka and gives him a smile. “And you, has given me so much comfort. Has made me happy, that I don’t even know why I’m in LA. I’m starting to forget why I wanted to be a journalist in the first place.”

Zuko looks over at Sokka who is looking at the wrapped present he is holding. He moves it from one hand to another before looking back at Zuko and handing over the present.

“Maybe this will help you remember.” Sokka whispers.

Zuko looks at him in confusions before placing the gift he bought Sokka in his lap. He slowly opens the present, and when the wrapping paper is halfway down he can see what it is, and the wind is knocked out of him.

He gasps at the sight. It’s a simple, black A4 frame and in is a front-page article from their old school newspaper that reads;

**The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time…**

**but instead of England it’s Tupelo.**

**By Zuko Nakamura**

It was the first article he wrote that had been published in the school newspaper and it had made the front page. It was about a case where the neighbourhoods’ dogs where being found dead and Zuko had been obsessed with the story. Talking to the owners, the police, setting up cameras. Sokka was worried about his safety, but he had supported him, nonetheless.

Zuko had wanted to keep it when it was first printed but he had lost it and he had complained to Sokka for a week when it had happened.

And now it was here, right in front of him. The whole article, down to the little headshot of him next to the text which he insisted had to be included.

He can feel tears welling up in his eyes and when he turns to Sokka, he is a little blurry. “Where did you find this?” Zuko asks, his voice choking up a bit.

Sokka grips the chains of the swing. “I didn’t realise I had kept a copy when you lost yours, but after you left and I was moving from my dad’s to my new place, I found it in a box at the back of my closet. I knew I had to give it to you as soon as I could.”

“Thank you,” Zuko says honestly, tracing a finger at the edge of the frame. “This is the best present anyone has ever given me.

“Do you remember how obsessed you were with this story? This case?” Sokka says with chuckle. “I had never seen you work that hard for an assignment, but for an article you were writing? You basically became a detective yourself.”

“Yeah, well, that’s the job of an investigative journalist, to reveal the truth.” Zuko replies, with a genuine smile stretching over his face.

Sokka smiles back and he gets up from the swing to go and stand in front of Zuko. He places his hand on Zuko’s warm cheek and runs his thumb across his cheekbone. Zuko closes his eyes and leans into it.

“Well, you gotta keep on trying to tell the truth, because 16-year-old Zuko would want you too.” He brings his fingers up to Zuko’s fringe and runs his hand through it. “And he would be so proud of you for getting an internship at the Los Angeles Times.”

“Thank you again, Sokka.” Zuko says gently. “I really mean it.”

“You’re welcome, baby.”

“Now my present for you is going to pale in comparison.” Zuko says with a huff and looks up to see Sokka shaking his head.

“I’m sure it’s great, whatever it is.”

Zuko hands him the small present and when Sokka opens it, his face goes from confusion to pure delight. He looks at Zuko and holds up the small clay frame.

“The receipt from our first date?” Sokka lets out a little chuckle. “Why did you even keep this?”

“I was feeling sentimental, I guess.” Zuko says with a shrug. “I found it in between one of the books I took to LA. I started crying on the floor of my new apartment when I was unpacking. I guess I wanted to give it to you so I can stop hurting. But really, I have plenty of memories from that first date and I wanted you to have one too.”

Sokka takes in a shaky breath before nodding his head. “I guess we’re both feeling mushy this Christmas.” Sokka looks at the door towards the house and then back at Zuko, extending his arm. “C’mon, let’s see what everyone else is up too.”

* * *

Zuko falls asleep on Sokka’s side when they go back into the living room.

Everyone stays late and it was only a matter of time before Sokka’s gentle strokes lulled him to sleep. He is slowly woken up by Sokka kissing him gently on the forehead. When Zuko looks up Sokka smiles brightly and nods his head towards his Uncle and Azula, who are standing in the living room wrapped in their jackets and looking down at him.

“We are about to go home, Zuko.” Uncle says slowly. “Would you like to come with us or spend the night here again?”

Zuko looks from his Uncle towards Azula, and while he knows she’s right about him getting hurt when this weekend is over, he can’t help but want to spend as much time with Sokka as possible. She sends him a small smile, as if to say; _‘I understand’._

“I’ll stay, if that’s okay?” Zuko’s eyes go from his Uncle to Sokka and Sokka smiles at him, nodding his head.

“Okay, we’ll see you tomorrow. It’s your last full day here!” His Uncle says with a smile. Zuko’s heart drops at that, but all he does is nod his head.

“Yeah, we’ll spend all day together tomorrow.” Zuko replies.

Uncle and Azula bid a goodbye to Hakoda and Katara before leaving.

“Come on, I think it’s time for bed.” Sokka says gently, and they both make their way up the stairs and towards Sokka’s bedroom.

Zuko spends the night cuddled up to Sokka’s side, and once again has a wonderful night’s sleep.

* * *

**26 th December **

**Zuko’s last day**

Zuko is woken up the next day by Sokka giving him kisses all over his face.

He spends all morning sending smiles Sokka’s way. Sokka makes Zuko’s favourite blueberry pancakes and they eat breakfast on the kitchen table, Zuko’s legs swung over Sokka’s.

After breakfast they get changed. Zuko says goodbye to Hakoda and Katara and thanks them for letting him spend the night again.

_“Anytime Zuko, you make my boy happy and that’s all that matters.”_

_“Dad!” Sokka said in frustration, and Zuko chuckled at the interaction._

Sokka drives Zuko home again, and this time he walks him to his door.

“Can you drop me off to the airport tomorrow?” Zuko says quietly. “I really want to see you before I leave.”

Sokka nods his head, a slight frown playing on his lips. “Of course, what time does your flight leave?”

“Three in the afternoon.”

“Okay, I’ll pick you up at 12.” Sokka says with a nod and then leans in to give Zuko a chaste kiss on the lips.

When they break apart Zuko nods his head, before making his way in the house.

* * *

Azula, Uncle and Zuko had spent all day together. Baking, watching movies and now, after dinner, they have settled in the living room with some tea and a game of Pai Sho. It’s Uncle against Azula, and Zuko is sat next to Azula, giving her advice on what her next move should be. Or, at least, he’s trying. She keeps sending glares his way.

“It’s been lovely having you home Zuko, even if it was only for a few days.” His Uncle says genuinely, smiling at Zuko.

“It has been… decent, having you here.” Azula mumbles, moving her jasmine tile forward. “Even if you’ve spent most of it with your boyfriend.”

Zuko tickles her on the side and she moves away quickly, giving him a death glare.

Uncle let’s out a tut. “Zuko, don’t mess with you sister while she’s playing Pai Sho,” and then he turns to Azula. “And Azula don’t make comments about how your brother spent his weekend. He was spending time with someone he cares about, someone he hasn’t seen in a year.”

“Thank you, Uncle.” Zuko says with a smile. “And I loved coming home, it’s the most relaxed I’ve felt in a while. Life in LA, it’s been hard but seeing everyone again has made me happy.”

“Maybe it’s our turn to visit you.” Azula says with a smile. “What do you say, Zuzu, want to show us around your new city?”

“I’d love too,” Zuko says genuinely, looking back at his Uncle. “Just let me know when you want to come.”

“We might just do that, Zuko.” His Uncle replies, moving the white lotus tile and winning the game of Pai Sho against his sister.

That night, after Zuko had packed and went go into bed, he felt a little sad and anxious about having to leave home and go back to LA but he found sleep easily, relaxed by the feeling of being home.

* * *

**27 th December **

**Going back to LA**

When Zuko had woken up that morning, he felt down. He didn’t want to go back to LA just yet. He wanted to stay home for a bit longer, maybe another week. 4 days was not enough time to spend with people. But he has commitments back in LA that he couldn’t forget about, so he forcefully get’s himself out of bed and dressed

His Uncle and Azula had made him breakfast and he tried not to get emotional as they sat on the kitchen table eating and talking. He told his Uncle there was no need to get dressed, that Sokka was going to drop him off at the airport and his Uncle nodded his head gently.

Sokka was there at 12 on the dot and waited for him in the truck.

Zuko said his goodbyes at the front door.

“I know I’m your annoying little sister,” Azula says in Zuko’s shoulder as she hugs him. “But would it hurt you to text me more?”

“You never reply to me.” Zuko says with a chuckle, before kissing her forehead and pulling away.

“True, but it still couldn’t hurt.” Azula shrugs her shoulders. “And I want you to give that editor hell when you get back, okay?" 

Zuko nods his head and turns to hug his Uncle tightly. 

"I am so proud of you, Zuko." Uncle whispers into the hug. "But if you ever decided you want to come back home, permanently or not, I won't be any less proud of you, okay?" 

"Okay, Uncle." Zuko whispers back and when he let's go of the hug he realises that he hadn't been doing a good job at fooling his Uncle at all these past few days, but that was okay, because his Uncle had always understood him. 

"I won't leave it so long next time." Zuko says as he looks at both his sister and Uncle. "I'll come visit soon or you can come visit me. See LA."

"We'll figure something out, Zuko." His Uncle replies before pointing towards the truck in front of their house. Sokka sends them all a smile and a wave. “I think your ride is waiting for you. 

* * *

The ride to the airport is silent. Sokka focusing on the road and Zuko's legs going up and down because of the amount of anxiety he was feeling. He didn't know if he could do this, it was hard enough saying goodbye to his Uncle and Azula without caving but with Sokka? He didn't know what was going to happen. 

Sokka made no move to touch him or talk to him, as if he could sense Zuko needed some time alone with his thoughts. 

They soon made their way to the airport, and Sokka carried Zuko's bag for him. He waited on the side of kiosk as Zuko checked in and when it was time for them to say goodbye and for Zuko to pass security, he crumbles. 

"What if I don't go." Zuko says quietly, grabbing onto Sokka's hands and intertwining their fingers tightly.

"What?" Sokka whispers, shaking his head in disbelief. "What are you saying, Zuko?" 

"I know, I've always complained about it here and I know it's always been my dream to leave but," Zuko looks up from their joined hands to look at Sokka's eyes. "I love you." 

"Zuko - " Sokka tries to interrupt, but Zuko continues. 

"It's the truth, I love you. I've tried for the last year to get over you, to throw myself into work and writing and going on dates with people who are horrible for me but I just don't think it's possible." 

Zuko can see Sokka's eyes going glassy so he takes one of his hands away from Sokka’s and puts it on his cheeks, rubbing it slightly. "It's hard when you meet the love of your life at 16, it's hard to get over that and I know you still love me too, this weekend has been proof of that." Zuko tries to send Sokka a comforting smile. "What if I just move back and we pick up where we left off. We can get a place together and you can take over your dads shop for real and I can get a teaching degree and teach English and we can just be." 

Sokka takes in a deep breath before sighing. He brings his large hands to Zuko’s face and cups his cheeks. Sokka brings their noses together before speaking. 

"That sounds wonderful," Sokka says. "If that was what you really wanted, I would rip that ticket in your hand and walk you back to the truck. I would talk my dad into giving me more responsibility at the shop. We would look for a forever home together and we would move in. If that was what you really wanted, I would happily spend every day listening to you complain about your kids and how dumb they are, but I would tease you because I know you loved them really. You would talk me into adopting 5 cats and I would complain but secretly love them more than you would." 

Sokka wipes away the small tears that were leaving Zuko's eyes and kisses him on the nose. "But that's not what you really want, Zuko. You are hyped up on the holidays, seeing your family and seeing me," Sokka takes in a deep breath. "And of course I love you, I will always love you. Nothing that happens can change that. But I know you would never forgive yourself if you came home now, this is something you always talked about and you need to see it through. I won't let you give up on your dreams. But remember, when you are done there and you feel like you want to come home, it will never be too late. You can always come back to my side, okay?" 

Sokka kisses Zuko on the forehead and pulls away. Zuko falls into his chest, wrapping his arm around Sokka's waist tightly. 

"I can never ask that of you," Zuko hiccups. "I can never ask you to wait for me, that's not fair." 

"I'm not waiting," Sokka says, rubbing his hand up and down Zuko’s back. "If I ever meet someone I have a connection with and I want to date them then I will. But it's like you said, it''s hard when you've already met the love of your life."

"I love you." Zuko says as he looks up at Sokka. 

"I love you too." Sokka replies and leans down to give Zuko a good, long, kiss goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please tell me what you think, all authors live off comments so I would be grateful for any that is left. 
> 
> I'm also thinking of starting a series of writing songs based on Taylor Swift songs. What do you think of that concept? Yay or nay? Let me know down below or come annoy me on my tumblr - [blackjacck](https://blackjacck.tumblr.com/)


End file.
